A Deck of the Soul
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: (Ch.5 up)Chaos' first battle in the tournament. ((Chaos/Magi/Dark/Faith/Blade)--a love pentagon)
1. A Deck of the Soul

**A Deck of the Soul: The Beginning of the Deck**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Blah yada blah yada blah! 

Everyone has a nickname in this that they use when talking to each other. These are the people in this chapter.

Dark Magician- Teacher (by Dark Magician Girl), Dark

Celtic Guardian- Legolas

Gaia- Gaia (that is his name after all)

Lord of Dragons- Kain

Dark Magician Girl- Student (by Dark Magician), Magi

Magician of Faith- Faith

Summoned Skull- Skull

Black Luster Soldier- Luster

The Dark Magician woke quietly. "Hmm. I guess Curse of Dragon is still asleep." He said from the immensely loud snoring. He then heard the sound of a horse bucking and guessed Gaia was awake. He walked out to find Gaia laughing as the Dark Magician Girl tried to ride his horse, Swift. She was then flung off. It looked like she would hit the ground really hard. Fortunately she landed on Summoned Skull, but unfortunatly the fall broke her ankle. "Oww! Owwwww! It hurts real badly teacher." She said tears starting to show. "Here." Said a cold voice and a hand in armor held out a Red Medicine Magic Card.

The Dark Magician gave a small smile. "Thanks Kain." He said calmly as his student got up fully healed. "Just remember you owe me Dark." Kain said smiling. Magi stood up and gave a bow to Kain. "Thank you sir." 

He gave a smile as he started to walk off. "Oh and Dark don't forget Legolas' B-day party is tomorrow," He said and then a Red Eyes Black Dragon came by. He jumped on it and they were gone.

Magi looked at Dark. "You didn't tell me Celtic's birthday was tomorrow!" She said excitedly. Dark knew that they were good friends. "Can I go? Can I go? PLEASE TEACHER! I'll do anything to go! I know...." She walked up to Dark and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Dark began to blush as she walked off to talk to Faith, her best friend. The Summoned Skull and Gaia began to laugh hard. "Your HAHA redder than HAHAHAHA the HAHAHAHAHA Flaming Swordsman HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "SHUT UP SKULL AND YOU TO GAIA!" Dark yelled loudly! Gaia looked up to see his girlfriend Luster who was made as heck!

"YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW GAIA! WHY DID YOU STAND ME UP LAST NIGHT?! Luster yelled causing even Curse of Dragon to wake up screaming, wishing for silence. Gaia decided now was a good time to go on a ride with Swift, his horse. Dark laughed with Skull as he sped to get away from his chasing girlfriend. Magi and Faith walked up to Dark and Skull. "Hey um teacher?" "Hmm?" "Do think that after the party for Legolas um maybe we can...I don't know how to say this, but maybe we can go grab a bite to eat?" Dark was surprised. He thought she liked Celtic. "Uh sure Magi." Dark said calmly. She smiled then waved as she went over to talk with other Duel Monsters.

Dark blushed a bit, but felt someone elbow him. He looked back to Kain. "Hey nice job. We all know you'll be happy with her!" He said and then looked up in the sky. "You mean you knew I liked her?" Dark said quietly and saw Kain had a you-just-stated-the-obvious expression on. "Oh vey!" Kain said and then heard a roar that shook the land!

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Skull yelled. "Oh it's just Ultimate (Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon). He snores, but I'm not going to turn him over." Kain said bouncing from the shaking of the ground. "By the way what did you buy Legolas, Dark?" Kain said which surprised Dark. 

DUN DUN DUN! How did you like it? Click the button and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLICK THE NOT SO SHINY BUTTON!!!!! No flames please.  



	2. The Presents and the Party

**A Deck of the Soul: The Presents and the Party**

I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

All the characters in the 1st chapter have the same name. Theses are the new ones.

Magician of Black Chaos- Chaos

Harpies Lady- Harp

Harpies Ladies Sisters- Harp Sisterhood

Silver Fang- Silver

Dark Sage- Old Dude (yep that's his name)

Dark felt his blush die down. He looked around then up to the sky. Kain who was next to him was sleeping. Dark kept thinking what to get Legolas. He heard a sudden blast from behind him. He looked back to see one of the Blue Eyes starring down at him, energy forming in its mouth.

Then all of the sudden a blast hit the beast and knocked it out. Kain and Dark looked behind the Blue Eyes to see Chaos standing there. Be hind him a Blue Eyes appeared. Magi's voice rang out, "CHAOS LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Chaos did a roll, but the Blue Eyes fired! In what seemed to be hours Magi stepped in front of Chaos! Chaos gave a look of surprise, but nothing more.

Magi lied there seemingly dead. Chaos was bursting with rage even more then Dark who was using a Red Medicine on Magi. "I'm so Kain, but this little fellow has to go!!!" Chaos yelled and he took out the Sword of Dark Destruction. "BLACK CHAOS!!!!!!!!!" Chaos yelled and fired the beam of evil energy. His attack was much higher than the Blue Eyes so it was incinerated. Chaos was panting hard. Chaos drew an orb from his pocket. "This is the last one I had, but it is worth it. I call upon you Monster Reborn!" Chaos said and then the orb disappeared into Magi. Dark and Kain helped her to her feet. Chaos started walking back to his area that he lived in. Magi ran up to him and bow thankfully. Chaos nodded without any emotion showing. Magi gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he still showed no emotion as she walked off.

Dark felt a bit of jealousy surge through him, but looked at Kain who motioned not to show it. Dark stood up and then saw Harp running at them. Chaos looked at her and she literally tackled him trying to get past him. Son the other 2 ran over Dark and Kain. Both gave a sigh and stood up with Chaos.

"What the hell was that?" Chaos said in his cold and dark tone (A/N: imagine Seto Kaiba) as the Harp Sisterhood ran off. Then they saw it. Silver who was in short a pervert was chasing them. He gave a smirk and let out a howl causing Dark, Kain, and Chaos to sweatdrop. They all sighed then started to walk in different directions. Dark then remembered he had to get Legolas a present. "Grrrr...what would he like? A new trap card? Yea that's it!" Dark said and ran off to buy something.

~Exactly 5 hours and 21 minutes and 5 seconds and 253 milliseconds later, or 6:00, at Legolas house~

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Legolas who had just entered literally flung his sword almost decapitating Gaia. He sat down and began opening presents. Dark had gotten him 3 Spell Binding Circles, Magi had gotten him a brand new sword, Kain got him about 10 Reborn the Monsters, the Harp Sisterhood gave him their pictures, (A/N: ....ahem...you now know one couple...) and Chaos gave him a Kunai (sp?) with Chain. Legolas also got a kiss from Magi and Faith which Dark thought about stopping.

All of them had wine and cake. (A/N: wonder if Magi should have some of the wine? *gets hit with a random object* Hey watch it!) Kain left early to revive his BEWD that Chaos had killed. Chaos was standing out beside the pool looking into the night sky. "Hmmm boring. I wish I had something to do." He said until Legolas pushed him in.

Chaos came up and pulled Legolas in also. He and Chaos then pulled in the remaining people. All swam around for about an hour.

Chaos stood up and walked outside. He had recently begun to feel something he had never felt before. He walked out and then toward the God's temple.

He bowed in the site of the Gods. Ra spoke up first. "Why have you come Chaos? ... Hmm I see. You wonder what this new feel is? It is called love." Ra said walking toward Chaos. "Humans experience it often. Hmmm I wonder who perchance do you feel this around? She may feel the same for you." Ra said standing above Chaos. Ra closed his eyes agian reading Chaos' mind agian. " Hmm so your feelings are toward her. I am not positive that a magician like yourself will be with that magician." The gods said returning to his throne. 

Me: CLIFFHANGER! Which magician? Magi or Faith? Who will it be?

Chaos: I do not care. I will be alone as long as I live.

Me: DAMMIT STOP ACTING SO PESSIMISTIC! It gets on my nerves!

Chaos: I'm not pessimistic, but I'm still going to die a horrible death....

Me: o.o;;


	3. Chaos Requiem, Moonlight Serenade

**A Deck of the Soul: Chaos Requiem, Moonlight Serenade**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did so then I would make an army to destroy all in my path! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* .

Harpies Pet Dragon: Pet-pet

Feral Imp: Spo (yes I know that has nothing to do with his name)

Black Skull Dragon (Skull's bro): BSD

Buster Blader: Blade

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaos glanced around his room. The old man coughed in his sleep. _I hate living with him. And to think he's supposed to be my mentor._ He hit himself mentally to wake up then grabbed his staff. "Wher' do ya think your goin' sunny?" Old Dude said with a cough.

"I'm going outside. Its morning, old man. I'm going to train and test my power." He said in his usual dullish voice. He really didn't care what his mentor said because he had never trained him. He gripped his staff tightly and left. He walked out to a Book Of Secret Arts hitting him in the face. "Oww...." Dark and Magi ran over. It took BSD to lift up the heavy book off Chaos' face. (AN: From the picture I always thought the book looked heavy)

BSD got it bout 2 inches above Chaos' face and Chaos moved before BSD dropped it. It fell...and kept falling. It just kept going straight into the ground never stopping. Chaos rubbed his bloody nose, wiping the red liquid off. Dark glared at Magi for a second. "Sorry bout that Chaos. Magi was using Harpies Feather Duster to tickle Pet-Pet, and he sneezed. You ok?" Chaos nodded and in a sarcastic voice muttered. "I mean it was only my nose! You don't need one of those things." Chaos moved his nose back into the correct position. 

"Sorry Chaos. I wasn't thinking." Magi said. She bowed and then kissed Chaos as an apology. Chaos' and Dark's eyes met right after. "So Dark...you entering the tournament?"

"Tournament?" "Yea. We all start at 1500 Attack and Defense. You bring 5 cards and then you can do stuff." Dark smiled. He knew he would win and that would also get Magi's attention. Something else though happened right then. He felt he wanted attention from Faith.... I mean she was pretty and attractive.

Both of them left and went to prepare themselves. Dark was thinking about two things instead of the tournament....

_If I win, then maybe me and Magi will go out. But also before I knew Magi I love with Faith. GRRRRRRRR! Magi...she's so spunky and sexy, but Faith...she's attractive and sweet. WHY CAN'T I CHOOSE! I guess for the opening I'll choose Faith..._

Meanwhile at Chaos' place....

_Magi...Faith.... I like them both so much. Both of them flirt with me a lot, but they do that to everyone. Faith...you said maybe one day we could "get together" a long time ago.... Magi...I fell for you and I didn't know what to do. WHY CAN'T I CHOOSE! I guess for the opening I'll choose Magi...._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaos knocked on a door. Magi opened it and smiled. "Come to yell at me some for getting rid of your nose?" He smiled and laughed. "No actually I wanted to know it you'll go with to the tournament opening." Magi blushed and then smiled. "I'd love to." She kissed him on the lips and walked out towards the opening ceremony. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark rung the doorbell to Faith's house. She answered with a smile. "Hey." "Faith let's go to the opening ceremony...together." Dark said rather bluntly. She smiled and kissed Dark's cheek. She walked out hand in hand with him. 

The two couples arrived just in time to hear Ra describing the rules.

"One, you may summon a monster if you have the card. Two, magic and equip cards after being used are destroyed. Finally, you must bet a card to the winner."

Chaos smiled at Magi and whispered. "Can I make a bet with you?" "Sure." "If I win...you'll kiss me." "I'll kiss you no matter what happens, sexy." Magi said putting one of her fingers on Chaos' lips.

Dark smiled at Faith who suddenly said, "Win it and you'll get a kiss." Dark blushed slightly and then saw his greatest opponent...Chaos. This also happened with Chaos. Suddenly and new man came between them and pulled both Magi and Faith together kissing them both.

"HEY!" Both Dark and Chaos yelled. Blade stood there. Dark swung his staff at him, but it was blocked by Blade's sword. Blade prepared to slash Dark, but was stopped by Chaos' staff stopping inches away from him. Blade sheathed his sword. In normal attack he could have defeated Dark, but not Chaos.

"Well I guess you too finally scored something. I still bet I can make these lovely ladies fall in love with a true man. See you in the tournament." Blade said walking off with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did ya'll like it?

Chaos: I'm going to kill you.

Me: ...oh crap...what did I do?

Chaos: You let Blade kiss Magi and Faith.... Now die.

Me: REVIEW...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. The First Fights

**A Deck of the Soul: The First Fights**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Blade is going to get some! Get ready cuz Blade's real power is about to be seen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark and Chaos, along with other contestants, stood watching as Kain and Blade entered. Magi smiled and whistled for Kain to win.

Kain chuckled. "I may only have 1500, but I can beat you." Blade gave a cruel smile. _I bet he doesn't even know my special ability_. Kain drew and with a smile he showed all his cards. First I play all my Blue Eyes White Dragons. Then I use Polymerization. Finally I equip myself with the card "Metal Morph". You've already lost. No monster can beat my Dragon!" The Ultimate Dragon gave a roar, but to everyone's surprise Blade chuckled.

"First I use Magic Jammer getting rid of this magical field causing my attack to only be 1500. It return to 2600, but that's not all. I play two Axe of Despair both increasing my attack by 1000! And finally because of your dragon I gain a 500 point bonus for every dragon on your team. 1500 points stronger. NOW I AM 6100 ATTACK! GOODBYE!"

His blade glistened and then a slash was heard. It was over. Kain and Ultimate both were destroyed in the blast.

Chaos stood in awe. _He's too good...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: And that's why Buster Blader is my fav card! He's awesome agianst my friends dragon deck!

Me: I know it was short, but review


	5. Strongest Rival!

**A Deck of the Soul: Strongest Rival!!!**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Guess right and you get cookies! Until it gets to the final 5 battles this will be short chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

???? ~ Restrict

???? ~ Funny B.

???? ~Spookems

???? ~ Chibi-Blue-Dragon ((if you can't guess it I wont help))

???? ~ Relinquished-Soul

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaos still stood in amazement. How could some be THAT STRONG! Sweat trickled down his face. He barely heard his name being announced. As he walked out to the area he saw someone he hadn't hoped to fight.

Relinquished-Soul hovered over the ground. "Time...to...die!" It said from the hole in its chest it used to absorb beings. Chaos laid his card down and then grabbed them. "TIME TO DUEL!" Both yelled and the audience cheered. 

The dark spell-caster laid four cards face down and then a monster faced down. "You...will...lose." He mutter playing one magic card...TOON WORLD! And then he laid out a deceptive team of cuties except for a more evolved version of himself. "Chibi...Toon Lightning!" *The dragon sucked in air and then fired a purple blast. "I play Wabuko!" It saved Chaos...for now.

Magi bite her lip as she saw Chaos. _Up against Funny B. with those crazy Toon-ish fists, Spookems who could own a restaurant, Chibi-Blue-Dragon with those deadly blasts, and the two brothers Relinquished-Soul and Restrict, I don't think Chaos has a chance._

"Oh...Well." Said the demon in a laid back tune. Chaos panted hard. "Spookems! Use...your...scythe!" The Jack-In-The-Box reached into its mouth and pulled out a very large sickle. It prepared to swing it at the face-down monster, but Chaos used the trap card "Shift" causing it to attack him. He blasted it into nothing and gave a smirk to Magi. "OPEN...YOUR...PEEPERS...BROTHER!" Relinquished-Soul yelled and his reddish-brown brother began to glow. Light shot out from at least a thousand eyes and one hit Chaos.

"Brother...absorb Chibi! And I will...absorb Funny B.!" Both did so and Magi watched in horror. Relinquished-Soul attack the unable-to-do anything Chaos. He gave a smirk. "Mirror Force activate!" Relinquished-Soul gave a scream and then exploded Restrict used Chibi's power to destroy Chaos. The crowd screamed.

The monster flipped itself. A Man-Eater Bug! It first used it's ability to destroy Restrict. Chibi gasped and landed. Before it could destroy the bug, the insect picked up the second to last card...Reborn the Monster! Chaos reappeared with a smirk, but watched as his bug was destroyed.

Magi knew it was over. Chibi deified rules because of his Toon powers. "Chaos surrender before you die!" He mearly shook his head and then picked up his final magic card...Riryoku ((card that Para & Dox used. In actual game takes half of one monster and gives it to another)) ! All power but 1500 was left for Chibi. Chaos smiled now at 3000.

"Chaos Scepter Strike!" He yelled as it hit the Toon Dragon and then it imploded. He blew a kiss to Magi and then walked into the waiting area.

Dark watched amazed. _Man...he's...good.... How could I beat that? He planned it out entirely.... He seemed to know how to end, just by his opponent.... Damn with Chaos and Blade this tournament is going to be hard!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Well how did ya like it?

Yin ((my evil side)): It sucked. Sucked ass. Sucked male-----.

(Yin is being held back by Yang ((my good side)) with his hand covering the evil side's mouth)

Me: ^.^;;

Me: Well review I've got cookies! And if you don't I will feed them to Pet-Pet making him hyper and huint you down. I'll also probably make a fic of that too."


End file.
